


The Paradox of Severus Snape

by Stephie0020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light BDSM, POV Hermione Granger, POV Severus Snape, Paradox, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Hogwarts, Severus Snape-centric, Smut, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Verbal Abuse, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephie0020/pseuds/Stephie0020
Summary: A little over 4 years after the Battle of Hogwarts Hermione Granger is teaching Transfiguration at Hogwarts, bored with life and dense students, decides to take up Snape's portrait advice and use an altered time-turner to jump back 20 years to see what the year 1982 post the first war brings.-----------------------------------DISCLAIMER-------------------------------------------**This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling, all names, places, and the likeness mentioned are characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. The story I tell here about Harry and Ron is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.**
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Paradox of Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Please note we will be starting off with a bang (literally) with a bit of smut, and a bit of background on what Hermione has been up to in the year 2002 at Hogwarts.

“Oh, Fuck Draco right there, please don’t stop!” Hermione shouted in Draco’s bedchambers, currently on all fours gripping his emerald silk sheets tightly.

Her knee’s sinking into the soft mattress desperately trying to support her body during the current onslaught of Draco’s hips pounding into tight wet cunt. Perspiration lingers delicately on her brow while her bottom lip is ensnared by her teeth. 

“Fu...Fuck – I am going to cum soon” howled Draco, his hands currently latched onto her hips while he drives his slick-coated member into her from behind.

Letting his wand hand slide from its grip in between their sweaty bodies, his long thick fingers find its target, the engorged bundle of nerves nestled between her golden hewed thighs. His demanding fingers swirl deliciously around her clit, setting off an explosive reaction from her.

“Aghhhhh…. YES…FUCK…YES!!!” shouted Hermione, her inner walls freeing that pleasure that so desperately wanted to escape from her.

After two more stuttering strokes she heard from behind her Draco groan deliciously and felt him spill his seed decorating her uterus walls. Slowly pulling out of her Draco slumps down on top of the sheets, his platinum locks that were styled impeccably a mere half hour ago, now plastered across his forehead.

Hermione delicately steps down from his grandiose oak four-poster bed to pick up her vine wood wand to quickly Scougify the remnants of sweat and cum from herself and the silk sheets. Wiping her own plastered forehead, she rolls back onto the bed to lay next to her guilty pleasure of a fuck buddy.

Malfoy turns to her to delicately roll her pert nipples between his nimble fingers, “Well, this certainly has helped with the end-of-the-year review stress.”, he chuckles lightly. “I swear to merlin if I have one more 3rd year confuse the Hiccoughing Potion with the Draught of the living dead, I am handing McGonagall my resignation”.

Laughing softly Hermione drapes her arm across her eyes. Then suddenly it dawns on her, “Fuck, that reminds me I have a meeting with her in 15 minutes.”

Scrambling back out of the bed she quickly throws her robes, shoes, and socks. Quickly leaning back over to give her bed companion a peck and turning to continue out of his bed chambers Malfoy gently grabs her wrists.

“Are we still on for next week? You know it is my birthday weekend?” He smirks.

“Yes, yes of course you prat, I’ll see you at Dinner later” states Hermione.

Turning to take her leave out of his bed chambers, past his sitting room and office, she finally enters the drafty dungeon hallway on her way to 7th floor, thinking about her extracurricular activities with Draco.

_What started as a drunken night in September right after term began. Draco started as potions professor after serving his home-arrest period, she was initially unsure of how to act around him, seeing has she has been the transfiguration professor since the war ended 4 years ago, she felt this was her turf and decided on a cold indifference attitude towards him. Seeing as at his trial when her and Harry had defended him, he just gave her a cold hard stare during the wizengamot trial._

_That attitude quickly changed when all the Hogwarts staff went out for their traditionally end of the 1 st week celebratory drinks at the Three Broomsticks. _

_He was able to corner her that night while all the other professors took their leave and asked her to stay back and have one more drink. His apologies and regret helped fill in the drastic void that was left in the wake of the war. On a whim she grabbed him and snogged him senseless on their walk back to the castle that night._

_She thought it would just be a one-off drunken mishap but ended up being a soothing balm on the still fresh wound the War inflicted upon her soul._

_So, like clockwork they kept finding solace in each other’s bed every Sunday after lunch just to help take off the edge of trying to go on with life and not act wounded as they are. Almost 9 months now this routine of them acting cordial in public and ravaging each other senseless in private._

_“Who knows how this will even end”_ thought Hermione. As she made it to the final corridor, it struck her, _“I don’t think I am capable of any romantic love.”_

Shaking that thought away, she finally stepped in front of the Stone Gargoyle. “Felinus”, she uttered.

The Stone Gargoyle springing aside, ushering her into the office.


End file.
